List of Looney Tunes episodes
List of the Looney Tunes episodes. Episodes Series 1929-1930 #Bosko the Talk-Ink Kid #Sinkin' in the Bathtub 1930-04-19 #Congo Jazz #Hold Anything #The Booze Hangs High #Box Car Blues Series 1931 #Big Man from the North 1931-01-01 #Ain't Nature Grand 1931-02-01 #Ups 'n Downs 1931-03-01 #Dumb Patrol 1931-04-01 #Yodeling Yokels 1931-05-01 #Bosko's Holiday 1931-06-01 #The Tree's Knees 1931-07-01 #Lady, Play Your Mandolin! 1931-08-01 #Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! 1931-09-05 #Bosko Shipwrecked! 1931-09-19 #One More Time 1931-10-03 #Bosko the Doughboy 1931-10-17 #You Don't Know What You're Doin'! 1931-10-31 #Bosko's Soda Fountain 1931-11-14 #Hittin' the Trail for Hallelujah Land 1931-11-28 #Bosko's Fox Hunt 1931-12-12 #Red-Headed Baby 1931-12-26 Series 1932 #Bosko at the Zoo 1932-01-09 #Pagan Moon 1932-01-23 #Battling Bosko 1932-02-06 #Freddy the Freshman 1932-02-20 #Big-Hearted Bosko 1932-03-05 #Crosby, Columbo, and Vallee 1932-03-19 #Bosko's Party 1932-04-02 #Goopy Geer 1932-04-16 #Bosko and Bruno 1932-04-30 #It's Got Me Again! 1932-05-14 #Bosko and Honey 1932-05-30 #Moonlight for Two 1932-06-11 #Bosko's Dog Race 1932-06-25 #The Queen was in the Parlor 1932-07-09 #Bosko at the Beach 1932-07-23 #I Love a Parade 1932-08-06 #Bosko's Store 1932-08-13 #Bosko the Lumberjack 1932-09-03 #You're Too Careless with Your Kisses! 1932-09-10 #Ride Him, Bosko! 1932-09-17 #I Wish I Had Wings 1932-10-15 #Bosko the Drawback 1932-10-22 #A Great Big Bunch of You 1932-11-12 #Bosko's Dizzy Date 1932-11-19 #Three's a Crowd 1932-12-10 #Bosko's Woodland Daze 1932-12-17 Series 1933 #The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives 1933-01-07 #Bosko in Dutch 1933-01-14 #One Step Ahead of My Shadow 1933-02-04 #Bosko in Person 1933-02-11 #Young and Healthy 1933-03-04 #Bosko the Speed King 1933-03-22 #The Organ Grinder 1933-04-08 #Wake Up the Gypsy in Me 1933-05-13 #Bosko's Knight-Mare 1933-06-08 #I Like Mountain Music 1933-06-13 #Bosko the Sheep-Herder 1933-06-14 #Beau Bosko 1933-07-01 #Shuffle Off to Buffalo 1933-07-08 #The Dish Ran Away with the Spoon 1933-08-05 #We're in the Money 1933-08-26 #Bosko's Picture Show 1933-08-26 #Buddy's Day Out 1933-09-09 #Bosko the Musketeer 1933-09-16 #I've Got to Sing a Torch Song 1933-09-23 #Bosko's Mechanical Man 1933-09-27 #Buddy's Beer Garden 1933-11-11 #Buddy's Show Boat 1933-12-09 #Sittin' on a Backyard Fence 1933-12-16 Series 1934 #Buddy the Gob 1934-01-13 #Pettin' in the Park 1934-01-27 #Honeymoon Hotel 1934-02-17 #Buddy and Towser 1934-02-24 #Buddy's Garage 1934-04-14 #Beauty and the Beast 1934-04-14 #Those Were Wonderful Days 1934-04-26 #Buddy's Trolley Troubles 1934-05-05 #Goin' to Heaven on a Mule 1934-05-19 #Buddy of the Apes 1934-05-26 #How Do I Know It's Sunday 1934-06-09 #Buddy's Bearcats 1934-06-23 #Why Do I Dream Those Dreams 1934-06-30 #The Girl at the Ironing Board 1934-08-23 #The Miller's Daughter 1934-10-13 #Shake Your Powder Puff 1934-10-17 #Buddy the Detective 1934-10-17 #Rhythm in the Bow 1934-10-20 #Buddy the Woodsman 1934-10-20 #Buddy's Circus 1934-11-08 #Those Beautiful Dames 1934-11-10 #Buddy's Adventures 1934-11-17 #Pop Goes Your Heart 1934-12-08 #Viva Buddy 1934-12-12 #Buddy the Dentist 1934-12-15 Series 1935 #Mr. and Mrs. Is the Name 1935-01-19 #Country Boy 1935-02-09 #Buddy's Theatre 1935-02-16 #I Haven't Got a Hat 1935-03-09 #Buddy's Pony Express 1935-03-09 #Buddy of the Legion 1935-04-06 #Along Flirtation Walk 1935-04-06 #My Green Fedora 1935-05-04 #Buddy's Lost World 1935-05-18 #Into Your Dance 1935-06-08 #Buddy's Bug Hunt 1935-06-22 #Buddy in Africa 1935-07-06 #Country Mouse 1935-07-13 #Buddy Steps Out 1935-07-20 #The Merry Old Soul 1935-08-17 #Buddy the Gee Man 1935-08-24 #The Lady in Red 1935-09-07 #A Cartoonist's Nightmare 1935-09-21 #Little Dutch Plate 1935-10-19 #Hollywood Capers 1935-10-19 #Gold Diggers of '49 1935-11-02 #Billboard Frolics 1935-11-09 #Flowers for Madame 1935-11-20 Series 1936 #I Wanna Play House 1936-01-11 #The Phantom Ship 1936-02-01 #The Cat Came Back 1936-02-08 #Boom Boom 1936-02-29 #Page Miss Glory 1936-03-07 #Alpine Antics 1936-03-09 #The Fire Alarm #The Blow Out 1936-04-04 #I'm a Big Shot Now 1936-04-11 #Westward Whoa 1936-04-25 #Plane Dippy 1936-04-30 #Let It Be Me 1936-05-02 #I'd Love to Take Orders from You 1936-05-16 #Fish Tales 1936-05-23 #Bingo Crosbyana 1936-05-30 #Shanghaied Shipmates 1936-06-20 #When I Yoo Hoo 1936-06-27 #Porky's Pet 1936-07-11 #I Love to Singa 1936-07-18 #Porky the Rain-Maker 1936-08-01 #Sunday Go to Meetin' Time 1936-08-08 #Porky's Poultry Plant 1936-08-22 #At Your Service Madame 1936-08-29 #Porky's Moving Day 1936-09-12 #Toy Town Hall 1936-09-19 #Milk and Money 1936-10-03 #Boulevardier from the Bronx 1936-10-10 #Don't Look Now 1936-11-07 #Little Beau Porky 1936-11-14 #The CooCoo Nut Grove 1936-11-28 #The Village Smithy 1936-12-05 #Porky in the North Woods 1936-12-19 Series 1937 #He Was Her Man 1937-01-02 #Porky the Wrestler 1937-01-09 #Pigs Is Pigs 1937-01-30 #Porky's Road Race 1937-02-06 #Picador Porky 1937-02-27 #I Only Have Eyes for You 1937-03-06 #The Fella with a Fiddle 1937-03-27 #Porky's Romance 1937-04-03 #She Was an Acrobat's Daughter 1937-04-10 #Porky's Duck Hunt 1937-04-17 #Ain't We Got Fun 1937-05-01 #Porky and Gabby 1937-05-15 #Clean Pastures 1937-05-22 #Uncle Tom's Bungalow 1937-06-05 #Porky's Building 1937-06-19 #Streamlined Greta Green 1937-06-19 #Sweet Sioux 1937-06-26 #Porky's Super Service 1937-07-03 #Egghead Rides Again 1937-07-17 #Porky's Badtime Story 1937-07-24 #Plenty of Money and You 1937-07-31 #Porky's Railroad 1937-08-07 #A Sunbonnet Blue 1937-08-21 #Get Rich Quick Porky 1937-08-28 #Speaking of the Weather 1937-09-04 #Porky's Garden 1937-09-11 #Dog Daze 1937-09-18 #I Wanna Be a Sailor 1937-09-25 #Rover's Rival 1937-10-09 #The Lyin' Mouse 1937-10-16 #The Case of the Stuttering Pig 1937-10-30 #Little Red Walking Hood 1937-11-06 #Porky's Double Trouble 1937-11-13 #The Woods Are Full of Cuckoos 1937-12-04 #Porky's Hero Agency 1937-12-04 #September in the Rain 1937-12-18 Series 1938 #Daffy Duck & Egghead 1938-01-01 #Porky's Poppa 1938-01-15 #My Little Buckeroo 1938-01-29 #Porky at the Crocadero 1938-02-05 #Jungle Jitters 1938-02-19 #What Price Porky 1938-02-26 #The Sneezing Weasel 1938-03-12 #Porky's Phoney Express 1938-03-19 #A Star Is Hatched 1938-04-02 #Porky's Five & Ten 1938-04-16 #The Penguin Parade 1938-04-23 #Porky's Hare Hunt 1938-04-30 #Now That Summer Is Gone 1938-05-14 #Injun Trouble 1938-05-21 #The Isle of Pingo Pongo 1938-05-28 #Porky the Fireman 1938-06-04 #Katnip Kollege 1938-06-11 #Porky's Party 1938-06-25 #Have You Got Any Castles? 1938-06-25 #Love and Curses 1938-07-09 #Cinderella Meets Fella 1938-07-23 #Porky's Spring Planting 1938-07-25 #Porky & Daffy 1938-08-06 #The Major Lied 'Til Dawn 1938-08-13 #Wholly Smoke 1938-08-27 #A-Lad-In Bagdad 1938-08-27 #Cracked Ice 1938-09-10 #A Feud There Was 1938-09-24 #Porky in Wackyland 1938-09-24 #Little Pancho Vanilla 1938-10-08 #Porky's Naughty Nephew 1938-10-15 #Johnny Smith and Poker-Huntas 1938-10-22 #Porky in Egypt 1938-11-05 #You're an Education 1938-11-05 #The Night Watchman 1938-11-19 #The Daffy Doc 1938-11-26 #Daffy Duck in Hollywood 1938-12-12 #Porky the Gob 1938-12-17 #Count Me Out 1938-12-17 #The Mice Will Play 1938-12-31 Series 1939 #The Lone Stranger and Porky 1939-01-07 #Dog Gone Modern 1939-01-14 #It's an Ill Wind 1939-01-28 #Hamateur Night 1939-01-28 #Robin Hood Makes Good 1939-02-11 #Porky's Tire Trouble 1939-02-18 #Gold Rush Daze 1939-02-25 #A Day at the Zoo 1939-03-11 #Porky's Movie Mystery 1939-03-11 #Prest-O Change-O 1939-03-25 #Chicken Jitters 1939-04-01 #Bars and Stripes Forever 1939-04-08 #Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur 1939-04-22 #Porky and Teabiscuit 1939-04-22 #Thugs with Dirty Mugs 1939-05-06 #Kristopher Kolumbus Jr. 1939-05-13 #Naughty But Mice 1939-05-20 #Believe It or Else 1939-06-03 #Polar Pals 1939-06-03 #Hobo Gadget Band 1939-06-17 #Scalp Trouble 1939-06-24 #Old Glory 1939-07-01 #Porky's Picnic 1939-07-15 #Dangerous Dan McFoo 1939-07-15 #Snowman's Land 1939-07-29 #Wise Quacks 1939-08-05 #Hare-um Scare-um 1939-08-12 #Detouring America 1939-08-26 #Little Brother Rat 1939-09-02 #Porky's Hotel 1939-09-02 #Sioux Me 1939-09-09 #Land of the Midnight Fun 1939-09-23 #Jeepers Creepers 1939-09-23 #Naughty Neighbors 1939-10-07 #The Little Lion Hunter 1939-10-07 #The Good Egg 1939-10-21 #Pied Piper Porky 1939-11-04 #Fresh Fish 1939-11-04 #Fagin's Freshman 1939-11-18 #Porky the Giant Killer 1939-11-18 #Sniffles and the Bookworm 1939-12-02 #Screwball Football 1939-12-16 #The Film Fan 1939-12-16 #The Curious Puppy 1939-12-30 Series 1940 #Porky's Last Stand 1940-01-06 #The Early Worm Gets the Bird 1940-01-13 #Africa Squeaks 1940-01-27 #Mighty Hunters 1940-01-27 #Busy Bakers 1940-02-10 #Ali-Baba Bound 1940-02-10 #Elmer's Candid Camera 1940-03-02 #Pilgrim Porky 1940-03-16 #Cross Country Detours 1940-03-16 #Confederate Honey 1940-03-30 #The Bear's Tale 1940-04-13 #Slap Happy Pappy 1940-04-13 #Porky's Poor Fish 1940-04-27 #The Hardship of Miles Standish 1940-04-27 #Sniffles Takes a Trip 1940-05-11 #You Ought to Be in Pictures 1940-05-18 #A Gander at Mother Goose 1940-05-25 #Tom Thumb in Trouble 1940-06-08 #The Chewin' Bruin 1940-06-08 #Circus Today 1940-06-22 #Little Blabbermouse 1940-07-06 #Porky's Baseball Broadcast 1940-07-06 #The Egg Collector 1940-07-20 #A Wild Hare 1940-07-27 #Ghost Wanted 1940-08-10 #Patient Porky 1940-08-24 #Ceiling Hero 1940-08-24 #Malibu Beach Party 1940-09-14 #Calling Dr. Porky 1940-09-21 #Stage Fright 1940-09-28 #Prehistoric Porky 1940-10-12 #Holiday Highlights 1940-10-12 #Good Night Elmer 1940-10-26 #The Sour Puss 1940-11-02 #Wacky Wildlife 1940-11-09 #Bedtime for Sniffles 1940-11-23 #Porky's Hired Hand 1940-11-30 #Of Fox and Hounds 1940-12-07 #The Timid Toreador 1940-12-21 #Shop Look & Listen 1940-12-21 Series 1941 #Elmer's Pet Rabbit 1941-01-04 #Porky's Snooze Reel 1941-01-11 #The Fighting 69½th 1941-01-18 #Sniffles Bells the Cat 1941-02-01 #The Haunted Mouse 1941-02-15 #The Crackpot Quail 1941-02-15 #The Cat's Tale 1941-03-01 #Joe Glow, the Firefly 1941-03-08 #Tortoise Beats Hare 1941-03-15 #Porky's Bear Facts 1941-03-29 #Goofy Groceries 1941-03-29 #Toy Trouble 1941-04-12 #Porky's Preview 1941-04-19 #The Trial of Mr. Wolf 1941-04-26 #Porky's Ant 1941-05-10 #Farm Frolics 1941-05-10 #Hollywood Steps Out 1941-05-24 #A Coy Decoy 1941-06-07 #Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt 1941-06-07 #Porky's Prize Pony 1941-06-21 #The Wacky Worm 1941-06-21 #Meet John Doughboy 1941-07-05 #The Heckling Hare 1941-07-05 #Inki and the Lion 1941-07-19 #Aviation Vacation 1941-08-02 #We, the Animals- Squeak! 1941-08-09 #Sport Chumpions 1941-08-16 #The Henpecked Duck 1941-08-30 #Snowtime for Comedy 1941-08-30 #All This and Rabbit Stew 1941-09-13 #Notes to You 1941-09-20 #The Brave Little Bat 1941-09-27 #The Bug Parade 1941-10-11 #Robinson Crusoe Jr. 1941-10-25 #Rookie Revue 1941-10-25 #Saddle Silly 1941-11-08 #Porky's Midnight Matinee 1941-11-22 #The Cagey Canary 1941-11-22 #Rhapsody in Rivets 1941-12-06 #Wabbit Twouble 1941-12-20 #Porky's Pooch 1941-12-27 Series 1942 #Hop Skip and a Chump 1942-01-13 #Porky's Pastry Pirates 1942-01-17 #The Bird Came C.O.D. 1942-01-17 #Aloha Hooey 1942-01-31 #Who's Who in the Zoo 1942-02-14 #Porky's Cafe 1942-02-21 #Conrad the Sailor 1942-02-28 #Crazy Cruise 1942-03-14 #The Wabbit Who Came to Supper 1942-03-28 #Saps in Chaps 1942-04-11 #Horton Hatches the Egg 1942-04-11 #Dog Tired 1942-04-25 #Daffy's Southern Exposure 1942-05-02 #The Wacky Wabbit 1942-05-02 #The Draft Horse 1942-05-09 #Lights Fantastic 1942-05-23 #Nutty News 1942-05-23 #Hold the Lion, Please 1942-06-06 #Hobby Horse-Laffs 1942-06-06 #Gopher Goofy 1942-06-27 #Double Chaser 1942-06-27 #Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid 1942-07-11 #Wacky Blackout 1942-07-11 #Foney Fables 1942-08-01 #The Ducktators 1942-08-01 #The Squawkin' Hawk 1942-08-08 #Fresh Hare 1942-08-22 #Eatin' on the Cuff or The Moth Who Came to Dinner 1942-08-22 #Fox Pop 1942-09-05 #The Impatient Patient 1942-09-05 #The Dover Boys at Pimento University or The Rivals of Roquefort Hall 1942-09-19 #The Hep Cat 1942-10-03 #The Sheepish Wolf 1942-10-17 #The Daffy Duckaroo 1942-10-24 #The Hare-Brained Hypnotist 1942-10-31 #A Tale of Two Kitties 1942-11-21 #Ding Dog Daddy 1942-12-05 #My Favorite Duck 1942-12-05 #Case of the Missing Hare 1942-12-12 Series 1943 #Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs 1943-01-16 #Confusions of a Nutzy Spy 1943-01-23 #Pigs in a Polka 1943-02-02 #Tortoise Wins by a Hare 1943-02-20 #To Duck or Not to Duck 1943-03-06 #The Fifth-Column Mouse 1943-03-06 #Flop Goes the Weasel 1943-03-20 #Hop and Go 1943-03-27 #Super-Rabbit 1943-04-03 #The Unbearable Bear 1943-04-17 #The Wise Quacking Duck 1943-05-01 #Greetings Bait 1943-05-15 #Tokio Jokio 1943-05-15 #Yankee Doodle Daffy 1943-06-05 #Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk 1943-06-12 #The Aristo-Cat 1943-06-19 #Wackiki Wabbit 1943-07-03 #Porky Pig's Feat 1943-07-17 #Tin Pan Alley Cats 1943-07-17 #Scrap Happy Daffy 1943-08-21 #Hiss and Make Up 1943-09-11 #A Corny Concerto 1943-09-18 #Fin'n Catty 1943-10-23 #Falling Hare 1943-10-30 #Inki and the Minah Bird 1943-11-13 #Daffy- The Commando 1943-11-20 #An Itch in Time 1943-12-04 #Puss N' Booty 1943-12-11 Series 1944 #Little Red Riding Rabbit 1944-01-04 #What's Cookin' Doc? 1944-01-08 #Meatless Flyday 1944-01-29 #Tom Turk and Daffy 1944-02-12 #Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears 1944-02-26 #I Got Plenty of Mutton 1944-03-11 #The Weakly Reporter 1944-03-25 #Tick Tock Tuckered 1944-04-08 #Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips 1944-04-22 #Swooner Crooner 1944-05-06 #Russian Rhapsody 1944-05-20 #Duck Soup to Nuts 1944-05-27 #Angel Puss 1944-06-03 #Slightly Daffy 1944-06-17 #Hare Ribbin' 1944-06-24 #Brother Brat 1944-07-15 #Hare Force 1944-07-22 #From Hand to Mouse 1944-08-05 #Birdy and the Beast 1944-08-19 #Buckaroo Bugs 1944-08-26 #Goldilocks and the Jivin' Bears 1944-09-02 #Plane Daffy 1944-09-16 #Lost and Foundling 1944-09-30 #Booby Hatched 1944-10-14 #The Old Grey Hare 1944-10-28 #The Stupid Cupid 1944-11-25 #Stage Door Cartoon 1944-12-30 Series 1945 #Odor-Able Kitty 1945-01-06 #Herr Meets Hare 1945-01-13 #Draftee Daffy 1945-01-27 #The Unruly Hare 1945-02-10 #Trap Happy Porky 1945-02-24 #Life with Feathers 1945-03-24 #Behind the Meat-Ball 1945-04-07 #Hare Trigger 1945-05-05 #Ain't That Ducky 1945-05-19 #A Gruesome Twosome 1945-06-09 #Tale of Two Mice 1945-06-30 #Wagon Heels 1945-07-28 #Hare Conditioned 1945-08-11 #Fresh Airedale 1945-08-25 #The Bashful Buzzard 1945-09-15 #Peck Up Your Troubles 1945-10-20 #Hare Tonic 1945-11-10 #Nasty Quacks 1945-12-01 Series 1946 #Book Revue 1946-01-05 #Baseball Bugs 1946-02-02 #Holiday for Shoestrings 1946-02-23 #Quentin Quail 1946-03-02 #Baby Bottleneck 1946-03-16 #Hare Remover 1946-03-23 #Daffy Doodles 1946-04-06 #Hollywood Canine Canteen 1946-04-20 #Hush My Mouse 1946-05-04 #Hair-Raising Hare 1946-05-25 #Kitty Kornered 1946-06-08 #Hollywood Daffy 1946-06-22 #Acrobatty Bunny 1946-06-29 #The Eager Beaver 1946-07-13 #The Great Piggy Bank Robbery 1946-07-20 #Bacall to Arms 1946-08-03 #Of Thee I Sting 1946-08-17 #Walky Talky Hawky 1946-08-31 #Racketeer Rabbit 1946-09-14 #Fair and Worm-er 1946-09-28 #The Big Snooze 1946-10-05 #The Mouse-Merized Cat 1946-10-19 #Mouse Menace 1946-11-02 #Rhapsody Rabbit 1946-11-09 #Roughly Squeaking 1946-11-23 Series 1947 #One Meat Brawl 1947-01-18 #The Goofy Gophers 1947-01-25 #The Gay Anties 1947-02-15 #Scent-imental Over You 1947-03-08 #A Hare Grows in Manhattan 1947-03-22 #Birth of a Notion 1947-04-12 #Tweetie Pie 1947-05-03 #Rabbit Transit 1947-05-10 #Hobo Bobo 1947-05-17 #Along Came Daffy 1947-06-04 #Inki at the Circus 1947-06-21 #Easter Yeggs 1947-06-28 #Crowing Pains 1947-07-12 #A Pest in the House 1947-08-02 #The Foxy Duckling 1947-08-23 #House Hunting Mice 1947-09-06 #Little Orphan Airedale 1947-10-04 #Doggone Cats 1947-10-25 #Slick Hare 1947-11-01 #Mexican Joyride 1947-11-29 #Catch as Cats Can 1947-12-06 #A Horse Fly Fleas 1947-12-13 Series 1948 #Gorilla My Dreams 1948-01-03 #Two Gophers from Texas 1948-01-17 #A Feather in His Hare 1948-02-07 #What Makes Daffy Duck 1948-02-14 #What's Brewin', Bruin? 1948-02-28 #Daffy Duck Slept Here 1948-03-06 #A Hick a Slick and a Chick 1948-03-13 #Back Alley Oproar 1948-03-27 #I Taw a Putty Tat 1948-04-02 #Rabbit Punch 1948-04-10 #Hop, Look and Listen 1948-04-17 #Nothing But the Tooth 1948-05-01 #Buccaneer Bunny 1948-05-08 #Bone Sweet Bone 1948-05-22 #Bugs Bunny Rides Again 1948-06-12 #The Rattled Rooster 1948-06-26 #The Up-Standing Sitter 1948-07-03 #The Shell Shocked Egg 1948-07-10 #Haredevil Hare 1948-07-24 #You Were Never Duckier 1948-08-07 #Dough Ray Me-ow 1948-08-14 #Hot Cross Bunny 1948-08-21 #The Pest That Came to Dinner 1948-09-11 #Hare Splitter 1948-09-25 #Odor of the Day 1948-10-02 #The Foghorn Leghorn 1948-10-09 #A-Lad-in His Lamp 1948-10-23 #Daffy Dilly 1948-10-30 #Kit for Cat 1948-11-06 #The Stupor Salesman 1948-11-20 #Riff Raffy Daffy 1948-11-27 #My Bunny Lies over the Sea 1948-12-04 #Scaredy Cat 1948-12-18 Series 1949 #Wise Quackers 1949-01-01 #Hare Do 1949-01-15 #Holiday for Drumsticks 1949-01-22 #Awful Orphan 1949-01-29 #Porky Chops 1949-02-12 #Mississippi Hare 1949-02-26 #Paying the Piper 1949-03-12 #Daffy Duck Hunt 1949-03-26 #Rebel Rabbit 1949-04-09 #Mouse Wreckers 1949-04-23 #High Diving Hare 1949-04-30 #The Bee-Deviled Bruin 1949-05-14 #Curtain Razor 1949-05-21 #Bowery Bugs 1949-06-04 #Mouse Mazurka 1949-06-11 #Long-Haired Hare 1949-06-25 #Henhouse Henery 1949-07-02 #Knights Must Fall 1949-07-16 #Bad Ol' Putty Tat 1949-07-23 #The Grey Hounded Hare 1949-08-06 #Often an Orphan 1949-08-13 #The Windblown Hare 1949-08-27 #Dough for the Do-Do 1949-09-02 #Fast and Furry-ous 1949-09-16 #Each Dawn I Crow 1949-09-23 #Frigid Hare 1949-10-07 #Swallow the Leader 1949-10-14 #Bye, Bye Bluebeard 1949-10-21 #For Scent-imental Reasons 1949-11-12 #Hippety Hopper 1949-11-19 #Which Is Witch 1949-12-03 #Bear Feat 1949-12-10 #A Ham in a Role 1949-12-13 #Rabbit Hood 1949-12-24 Series 1950 #Home Tweet Home 1950-01-14 #Hurdy-Gurdy Hare 1950-01-21 #Boobs in the Woods 1950-01-28 #Mutiny on the Bunny 1950-02-11 #The Lion's Busy 1950-02-18 #The Scarlet Pumpernickel 1950-03-04 #Homeless Hare 1950-03-11 #Strife with Father 1950-04-01 #The Hypo-Chondri-Cat 1950-04-15 #Big House Bunny 1950-04-22 #The Leghorn Blows at Midnight 1950-05-06 #His Bitter Half 1950-05-20 #An Egg Scramble 1950-05-27 #8 Ball Bunny 1950-06-08 #What's Up Doc? 1950-06-17 #All A Bir-r-r-d 1950-06-24 #It's Hummer Time 1950-07-22 #Golden Yeggs 1950-08-05 #Hillbilly Hare 1950-08-12 #Dog Gone South 1950-08-26 #The Ducksters 1950-09-02 #A Fractured Leghorn 1950-09-16 #Bunker Hill Bunny 1950-09-23 #Canary Row 1950-10-07 #Stooge for a Mouse 1950-10-21 #Pop 'im Pop! 1950-10-28 #Bushy Hare 1950-11-18 #Caveman Inki 1950-11-25 #Dog Collared 1950-12-02 #Rabbit of Seville 1950-12-16 #Two's a Crowd 1950-12-30 Series 1951 #Hare We Go 1951-01-06 #A Fox In A Fix 1951-01-20 #Canned Feud 1951-02-03 #Rabbit Every Monday 1951-02-10 #Putty Tat Trouble 1951-02-24 #Corn Plastered 1951-03-03 #Bunny Hugged 1951-03-10 #Scent-imental Romeo 1951-03-24 #A Bone for a Bone 1951-04-07 #The Fair-Haired Hare 1951-04-14 #A Hound for Trouble 1951-04-28 #Early to Bet 1951-05-12 #Rabbit Fire 1951-05-19 #Room and Bird 1951-06-02 #Chow Hound 1951-06-16 #French Rarebit 1951-06-30 #The Wearing of the Grin 1951-07-04 #Leghorn Swoggled 1951-07-28 #His Hare Raising Tale 1951-08-11 #Cheese Chasers 1951-08-25 #Lovelorn Leghorn 1951-09-08 #Tweety's S.O.S. 1951-09-22 #Ballot Box Bunny 1951-10-06 #A Bear for Punishment 1951-10-20 #Sleepy Time Possum 1951-11-03 #Drip-Along Daffy 1951-11-17 #Big Top Bunny 1951-12-01 #Tweet Tweet Tweety 1951-12-15 #The Prize Pest 1951-12-22 Series 1952 #Who's Kitten Who? 1952-01-05 #Operation: Rabbit 1952-01-19 #Feed the Kitty 1952-02-02 #Gift Wrapped 1952-02-16 #Foxy by Proxy 1952-02-23 #Thumb Fun 1952-03-01 #14 Carrot Rabbit 1952-03-15 #Beep Beep 1952-03-24 #Little Beau Pepe 1952-03-29 #Kiddin' the Kitten 1952-04-05 #Water, Water Every Hare 1952-04-19 #Going! Going! Gosh! 1952-04-23 #Little Red Rodent Hood 1952-05-03 #Sock a Doodle Do 1952-05-10 #The Hasty Hare 1952-06-07 #Ain't She Tweet 1952-06-21 #Oily Hare 1952-06-26 #The Turn-Tale Wolf 1952-06-28 #Cracked Quack 1952-07-05 #Hoppy-Go-Lucky 1952-08-09 #A Bird in a Guilty Cage 1952-08-30 #Mouse-Warming 1952-09-08 #Rabbit Seasoning 1952-09-20 #The EGGcited Rooster 1952-10-04 #Tree for Two 1952-10-18 #The Super Snooper 1952-11-11 #Rabbit's Kin 1952-11-19 #Terrier-Stricken 1952-11-29 #Fool Coverage 1952-12-13 #Hare Lift 1952-12-20 Series 1953 #Don't Give Up the Sheep 1953-01-03 #Snow Business 1953-01-17 #A Mouse Divided 1953-01-21 #Forward March Hare 1953-02-14 #Kiss Me Cat 1953-02-21 #Duck Amuck 1953-02-28 #Upswept Hare 1953-03-14 #A Peck O' Trouble 1953-03-28 #Fowl Weather 1953-04-04 #Muscle Tussle 1953-04-18 #Southern Fried Rabbit 1953-05-02 #Ant Pasted 1953-05-09 #Much Ado About Nutting 1953-05-23 #There Auto Be A Law 1953-06-06 #Hare Trimmed 1953-06-20 #Tom Tom Tomcat 1953-06-27 #Wild Over You 1953-07-11 #Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century 1953-07-25 #Bully for Bugs 1953-08-08 #Plop Goes the Weasel 1953-08-22 #Cat-Tails For Two 1953-08-29 #Streetcat Named Sylvester 1953-09-05 #Zipping Along 1953-09-14 #Duck! Rabbit, Duck! 1953-10-03 #Easy Peckin's 1953-10-17 #Catty Cornered 1953-10-31 #Of Rice and Hen 1953-11-14 #Cats A-Weigh 1953-11-28 #Robot Rabbit 1953-12-12 #Punch Trunk 1953-12-19 Series 1954 #Dog Pounded 1954-01-02 #Captain Hareblower 1954-01-16 #I Gopher You 1954-01-30 #4 Feline Frame-up 1954-02-13 #Wild Wife 1954-02-20 #No Barking 1954-02-27 #Bugs and Thugs 1954-03-13 #The Cats Bah 1954-03-20 #Design for Leaving 1954-03-27 #Bell Hoppy 1954-04-17 #No Parking Hare 1954-05-01 #Dr. Jerkyl's Hide 1954-05-08 #Claws For Alarm 1954-05-22 #Little Boy Boo 1954-06-05 #Devil May Hare 1954-06-19 #Muzzle Tough 1954-06-26 #The Oily American 1954-07-10 #Bewitched Bunny 1954-07-24 #Satan's Waitin' 1954-08-07 #Stop! Look! and Hasten! 1954-08-14 #Yankee Doodle Bugs 1954-08-28 #Gone Batty 1954-09-04 #Goo Goo Goliath 1954-09-18 #By Word of Mouse 1954-10-02 #From A to Z-Z-Z-Z 1954-10-16 #Quack Shot 1954-10-30 #Lumber Jack-Rabbit 1954-11-13 #My Little Duckaroo 1954-11-27 #Sheep Ahoy 1954-12-11 #Baby Buggy Bunny 1954-12-18 Series 1955 #Pizzicato Pussycat 1955-01-01 #Feather Dusted 1955-01-15 #Pests for Guests 1955-01-29 #Beanstalk Bunny 1955-02-12 #All Fowled Up 1955-02-19 #Stork Naked 1955-02-26 #Lighthouse Mouse 1955-03-12 #Sahara Hare 1955-03-26 #Sandy Claws 1955-04-02 #The Hole Idea 1955-04-06 #Ready.. Set.. Zoom! 1955-04-30 #Hare Brush 1955-05-07 #Past Perfumance 1955-05-21 #Tweety's Circus 1955-06-04 #Rabbit Rampage 1955-06-11 #Lumber Jerks 1955-06-25 #This is a Life? 1955-07-09 #Double or Mutton 1955-07-23 #Jumpin' Jupiter 1955-08-06 #A Kiddies Kitty 1955-08-20 #Hyde and Hare 1955-08-27 #Dime to Retire 1955-09-03 #Speedy Gonzales 1955-09-17 #Knight-Mare Hare 1955-10-01 #Two Scent's Worth 1955-10-15 #Red Riding Hoodwinked 1955-10-29 #Roman Legion-Hare 1955-11-12 #Heir-Conditioned 1955-11-26 #Guided Muscle 1955-12-10 #Pappy's Puppy #One Froggy Evening 1955-12-31 Series 1956 #Bugs' Bonnets 1956-01-14 #Too Hop to Handle 1956-01-28 #Weasel Stop 1956-02-11 #The High and the Flighty 1956-02-18 #Broom-Stick Bunny 1956-02-25 #Rocket Squad 1956-03-10 #Tweet and Sour 1956-03-24 #Heaven Scent 1956-03-31 #Mixed Master 1956-04-14 #Rabbitson Crusoe 1956-04-28 #Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z 1956-05-05 #Tree Cornered Tweety 1956-05-19 #The Unexpected Pest 1956-06-02 #Napoleon Bunny-Part 1956-06-16 #Tugboat Granny 1956-06-23 #Stupor Duck 1956-07-17 #Barbary-Coast Bunny 1956-07-21 #Rocket-Bye Baby 1956-08-04 #Half-Fare Hare 1956-08-18 #Raw! Raw! Rooster 1956-08-25 #Slap-hoppy Mouse 1956-09-01 #A Star is Bored 1956-09-15 #Deduce, You Say 1956-09-29 #Yankee Dood It 1956-10-13 #Wideo Wabbit 1956-10-27 #There They GO-GO-GO! 1956-11-10 #Two Crows From Tacos 1956-11-24 #The Honey-Mousers 1956-12-08 #To Hare is Human 1956-12-15 Series 1957 #Three Little Bops 1957-01-05 #Tweet Zoo 1957-01-12 #Scrambled Aches 1957-01-26 #Ali Baba Bunny 1957-02-09 #Go Fly a Kit 1957-02-23 #Bedevilled Rabbit 1957-04-13 #Boyhood Daze 1957-04-20 #Cheese It, the Cat! 1957-05-04 #Fox Terror 1957-05-11 #Tweety and the Beanstalk 1957-05-16 #Piker's Peak 1957-05-25 #Steal Wool 1957-06-08 #Boston Quackie 1957-06-22 #What's Opera, Doc? 1957-07-06 #Tabasco Road 1957-07-20 #Birds Anonymous 1957-08-10 #Ducking the Devil 1957-08-17 #Bugsy and Mugsy 1957-08-31 #Zoom and Bored 1957-09-04 #Greedy for Tweety 1957-09-28 #Touche and Go 1957-10-12 #Show Biz Bugs 1957-11-02 #Mouse-taken Identity 1957-11-10 #Gonzales' Tamales 1957-11-30 #Rabbit Romeo 1957-12-14 Series 1958 #Don't Axe Me 1958-01-04 #Tortilla Flaps 1958-01-18 #Hare-Less Wolf 1958-02-01 #A Pizza Tweety Pie 1958-02-22 #Robin Hood Daffy 1958-03-08 #Hare-way to the Stars 1958-03-29 #Whoa, Be-Gone! 1958-04-12 #A Waggily Tale 1958-04-26 #Feather Bluster 1958-05-10 #Now, Hare This 1958-05-31 #To Itch His Own 1958-06-28 #Dog Tales 1958-07-26 #Knighty Knight Bugs 1958-08-23 #Weasel While you Work 1958-09-06 #A Bird in a Bonnet 1958-09-27 #Hook, Line, and Stinker 1958-10-11 #Pre-Hysterical Hare 1958-11-01 #Gopher Broke 1958-11-15 #Hip Hip- Hurry! 1958-12-06 #Cat Feud 1958-12-20 #Baton Bunny 1959-01-10 #Mouse-Placed Kitten 1959-01-24 #China Jones 1959-02-14 #Hare-abian Nights 1959-02-28 #Trick or Tweet 1959-03-21 #The Mouse That Jack Built 1959-04-04 #Apes of Wrath 1959-04-18 #Hot Rod and Reel 1959-05-09 #A Mutt in a Rutt 1959-05-23 #Backwoods Bunny 1959-06-13 #Really Scent 1959-06-27 #Mexicali Shmoes 1959-07-04 #Tweet and Lovely 1959-07-18 #Wild and Woolly Hare 1959-08-01 #Cat's Paw 1959-08-15 #Here Today, Gone Tamale 1959-08-29 #Bonanza Bunny 1959-09-05 #A Broken Leghorn 1959-09-26 #Wild About Hurry 1959-10-10 #A Witch's Tangled Hare 1959-10-31 #Unnatural History 1959-11-14 #Tweet Dreams 1959-12-05 #People are Bunny 1959-12-19 Series 1960 #The Fastest With the Mostest 1960-01-19 #West of the Pesos 1960-01-23 #Horse Hare 1960-02-03 #Wild Wild World 1960-02-27 #Goldimouse and the Three Cats 1960-03-15 #Person to Bunny 1960-04-02 #Who Scent You? 1960-04-23 #Hyde and Go Tweet 1960-05-14 #Rabbit's Feat 1960-06-04 #Crockett-Doodle-Do 1960-06-25 #Mouse and Garden 1960-07-16 #Ready, Woolen and Able 1960-07-30 #Mice Follies 1960-08-20 #From Hare to Heir 1960-09-03 #The Dixie Fryer 1960-09-24 #Hopalong Casualty 1960-10-08 #Trip for Tat 1960-10-29 #Dog Gone People 1960-11-12 #High Note 1960-12-03 #Lighter Than Hare 1960-12-17 Series 1961 #Cannery Woe 1961-01-07 #Zip 'n Snort 1961-01-21 #Hoppy Daze 1961-02-11 #The Mouse On 57th Street 1961-02-25 #Strangled Eggs 1961-03-18 #Birds of a Father 1961-04-01 #D'fightin' Ones 1961-04-22 #The Abominable Snow Rabbit 1961-05-20 #Lickety-Splat 1961-06-20 #A Scent of the Matterhorn 1961-06-24 #Rebel Without Claws 1961-07-15 #Compressed Hare 1961-07-29 #The Pied Piper of Guadalupe 1961-08-19 #Prince Varmint 1961-09-02 #Daffy's Inn Trouble 1961-09-23 #What's My Lion? 1961-10-21 #Beep Prepared 1961-11-11 #The Last Hungry Cat 1961-12-02 #Nelly's Folly 1961-12-30 Series 1962 #Wet Hare 1962-01-20 #A Sheep in the Deep 1962-02-10 #Fish and Slips 1962-03-10 #Quackodile Tears 1962-03-31 #Crows' Feat 1962-04-21 #Mexican Boarders 1962-05-12 #Adventures of the Road Runner 1962-06-02 #Bill of Hare 1962-06-09 #Zoom at the Top 1962-06-30 #The Slick Chick 1962-07-21 #Louvre Come Back to Me 1962-08-18 #Honey's Money 1962-09-01 #The Jet Cage 1962-09-22 #Mother was a Rooster 1962-10-20 #Good Noose 1962-11-10 #Shishkabugs 1962-12-08 #Martian Through Georgia 1962-12-29 Series 1963 #I was a Teenage Thumb 1963-01-19 #Devil's Feud Cake 1963-02-09 #Fast Buck Duck 1963-03-09 #The Million Hare 1963-04-06 #Mexican Cat Dance 1963-04-20 #Now Hear This 1963-04-27 #Woolen Under Where 1963-05-11 #Hare-breadth Hurry 1963-06-08 #Banty Raids 1963-06-29 #Philbert 1963-07-18 #Chili Weather 1963-08-17 #The Unmentionables 1963-09-07 #Aqua Duck (episode) 1963-09-28 #Mad as a Mars Hare 1963-10-19 #Claws in the Lease 1963-11-09 #Transylvania 6-5000 1963-11-30 #To Beep or Not to Beep 1963-12-28 Series 1964 #Dumb Patrol (episode) 1964-01-18 #A Message To Gracias 1964-02-08 #Bartholomew Versus The Wheel 1964-02-29 #Freudy Cat 1964-03-14 #Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare 1964-03-28 #Nuts and Volts 1964-04-25 #The Iceman Ducketh 1964-05-16 #War and Pieces 1964-06-06 #Hawaiian Aye Aye 1964-06-27 #False Hare 1964-07-18 #Senorella And The Glass Huarache 1964-08-01 #Pancho's Hideaway 1964-10-24 #Road to Andalay 1964-12-26 1965 #Zip Zip Hooray! 1965-01-01 #Road Runner A Go-Go 1965-01-02 #It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House 1965-01-16 #Cats and Bruises 1965-01-30 #The Wild Chase 1965-02-27 #Moby Duck 1965-03-27 #Assault and Peppered 1965-04-24 #Well Worn Daffy 1965-05-22 #Suppressed Duck 1965-06-26 #Corn on the Cop 1965-07-24 #Ruhing Roulette 1965-07-31 #The EGGcited Rooster #Tease for Two 1965-08-28 #Tired and Feathered 1965-09-18 #Boulder Wham! 1965-10-09 #Chili Corn Corny 1965-10-23 #Just Plane Beep 1965-10-30 #Hairied and Hurried 1965-11-13 #Go Go Amigo 1965-11-20 #Highway Runnery 1965-12-11 #Chaser on the Rocks 1965-12-25 1966 #The Astroduck 1966-01-01 #Shot and Bothered 1966-01-08 #Out and Out Rout 1966-01-29 #Mucho Locos 1966-02-05 #The Solid Tin Coyote 1966-02-19 #Mexican Mousepiece 1966-02-26 #Clippety Clobbered 1966-03-12 #Daffy Rents 1966-03-26 #A-Haunting We Will Go 1966-04-16 #Snow Excuse 1966-05-21 #A Squeak in the Deep 1966-07-19 #Feather Finger 1966-08-20 #Swing Ding Amigo 1966-09-17 #Sugar and Spies 1966-11-05 #A Taste of Catnip 1966-12-03 1967 #Daffy's Diner 1967-01-21 #Quacker Tracker 1967-04-29 #The Music Mice-Tro 1967-05-27 #The Spy Swatter 1967-06-24 #Speedy Ghost to Town 1967-07-29 #Rodent to Stardom 1967-09-23 #Go Away Stowaway 1967-09-30 #Cool Cat (episodes) 1967-10-14 #Merlin the Magic Mouse 1967-11-18 #Fiesta Fiasco 1967-12-09 1968 #Hocus Pocus Powwow 1968-01-13 #Norman Normal 1968-02-03 #Big Game Haunt 1968-02-10 #Skyscraper Caper 1968-03-09 #Hippydrome Tiger 1968-03-30 #Feud with a Dude 1968-05-25 #The Door 1968-06-01 #See Ya Later Gladiator 1968-06-29 #3 Ring Wing-ding 1968-08-24 #Flying Circus 1968-10-12 #We Rob Carrot Patches 1968-11-23 #Chimp & Zee 1968-11-30 1969 #Carrotblanca (episode) #Fistic Mystic #Rabbit Stew And Rabbits Too! #Shamrock and Roll #Bugged by a Bee #Injun Trouble #The Great Carrot-Train Robbery 1972 *Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies 1976 *Carnival of the Animals 1977 #Bugs Bunny's Easter Funnies #Bugs Bunny in Space 1978 #A Connecticut Rabbit in King Arthur's Court #Bugs Bunny's Howl-Oween Special #How Bugs Bunny Won The West 1979 #Bugs Bunny's Valentine #The Bugs Bunny Mother's Day Special #Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet #Freeze Frame #Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales #The Fright Before Christmas #Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol #Daffy Duck's Easter Special #The Chocolate Chase #Portrait of the Artist As A Young Bunny #Spaced -Out- Bunny #Soup or Sonic #Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over #The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special #Daffy Duck's Thanks-For-Giving Special #Duck Dodgers And The Return Of The 24 ½th Century 1981 *Bugs Bunny: All American Hero 1981-05-04 1982 *Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television 1986 *Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes 50th Anniversary Special 1987 *The Duxorcist 1988 *The Night Of The Living Duck *Bugs vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars 1989 *Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports 1990 *Happy Birthday, Bugs!: 50 Looney Years 1991 *Box Office Bunny *Bugs Bunny's Overtures To Disaster 1992 *Bugs Bunny's Creature Features *Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers 1994 *Chariots of Fur 1995 *Carrotblanca *Another Froggy Evening 1996 #Marvin The Martian in the Third Dimension #Superior Duck #From Hare To Eternity #Pullet Surprise #Blooper Bunny #Father of the Bird 2000 #Little Go Beep 2003 #Whizzard of Ow #Museum Scream 2004-2005 #Daffy Duck for President 2005 #Attack of the Drones 2005-02-08 #Hare And Loathing In Las Vegas #Cock-A-Doodle Duel #My Generation G...G...Gap 2006 *The William Tell Overture 2010 #Rabid Rider #Coyote Falls #Fur of Flying 2011 *I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat 2012 *Daffy's Rhapsody 2014 *Flash in the Pain Category:List of episodes